battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wyndle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Battle Nations Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Armored Mammoth page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Luxionmk2 (Talk) 17:54, July 4, 2012 Hello http://battlenations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Trixie-24.png We do not allow personal images on this wiki, sorry. Let me know when I can delete it, but you can always upload it to another wiki and use it. Thank you 17:14, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry it was for my profile delete wheneverTrixie Lulamoon (talk) 17:24, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Trixie Lulamoon I'll leave it this time but from now on please upload on other wikis. Thanks :) 17:28, July 31, 2012 (UTC) No just take it off I didnt realize the profile pictures went to the picture archive. I for one hate when I see pictures that have no place in the slideshow. Trixie Lulamoon (talk) 17:37, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Trixie Lulamoon Hi Hey, Trix did you post somthing on my talk page? It says you did, but there's nothing there. Trixiie 14:37, August 1, 2012 (UTC) I was but then I canceled or so I thought as I had to do something firstTrixie Lulamoon (talk) 17:48, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Trixe Lulamoon Makes sense. Do you have a steam account by any chance? I do my name is Luna211. Although I have a mac and there are not many games for Mac.Trixie Lulamoon (talk) 23:07, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Trixie Lulamoon Could you plese link me directly to your profile? Thanks. I really like your new avatar :3 Trixiie 15:32, October 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thank you. These pages have been dealt with accordingly. 23:16, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Template each work differently. Most templates have a guide on how do use them and have different indicators, such as "|ammo=" may only work for the template it's designed for. Templates are premade and therefore you cannot simply use any indication, you must use the indication available. For example you may use etc. Normally it is organized in this manner: for easy access and organization. 21:58, January 8, 2013 (UTC) RE Vandals Ok thanks Trixie, I'll look into it. Must be the same person who vandalized the TK page, which I fixed the other day. Thank you for reverting the edits. - platypus10 (for some reason the wiki is acting screwy and I cannot create my own comment, nor can I edit the page to force it to be it's own) Re: I have blocked the vandals. Thank you for informing me of this. This response is late, but I blocked them when you messaged me. 21:58, January 8, 2013 (UTC) : I blocked the vandal on the TK page. It seemed to be the same person but a different IP. Platypus10 (talk) 22:27, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Templates Trixie, I saw you discussing some things about templates with TWC. Feel free to ask Lux or I questions as well. I built all of the shop/building/decor templates. Lux built all of the unit ones. We both tried to use similar naming conventions though and know or can figure out what the other person did fairly easily if you are confused on how to use any of them. Also if you go to the actual template page, many of them have some tips or helpful info on how to use them. Let me know if you are interested in being able to search for the actual template pages and cannot find them. Both of us recently have focused on adding some code into the templates that calculate some of the values automatically based on formulas to make data entry easier. The gold cost/rewards for shops is a prime example of this. Platypus10 (talk) 22:32, January 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thank you for notifying me. I've blocked the vandal for 2 weeks, and I've made Ninja redirect to Ninja Trooper. 03:33, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello Because of your work on maintaining the wiki I am willing to offer you the rollback right. Rollback is the ability to undo multiple edits by a single user. This is only for vandalism however, and is not to be used on edits that are in good faith i.e an edit with a spelling or grammar mistake, or accidental change in information. Send me a reply if you would accept these new rights 16:00, January 23, 2013 (UTC) I hope we can crack down on who's vandilizing. It is very annoying. Derpylover25 (talk) 17:06, January 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: The vandals have been dealt with accordingly. 15:13, February 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: The vandal has been dealt with accordingly 01:24, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Pinkie is best poni. MoldyShishkabob (talk) 04:10, April 28, 2013 (UTC)